the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gladiator (2000 film)/Credits
directed by DARRELL VAN CITTERS produced by JIM BALLANTINE and HELEN KALAFATIC screenplay by ROSS HASTINGS and MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS director of animation ANDREW COLLINS starring the voice talents of B.J. WARD as ROSIE SQUAREPANTS BILL FAGERBAKKE as ROSIE'S FATHER TRESS MACNEILLE as ROSIE'S MOTHER KATH SOUCIE as ROSIE'S SISTER JESS HARNELL as ROSIE'S BROTHER and DAVID ODGEN STIERS as NARRATOR voice casting and dialogue director GINNY McSWAIN music composed and conducted by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR art director NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS editor LYNN HOBSON STORY storyboard artists SEAN BISHOP, PAUL FISHER, KIRK HANSON, CYNTHIA PETROVIC, ROSSEN VARBANOV, MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS Additional Storyboard Artists TOM BERNANDO, ROBERT GRIFFITH, MARK ZOELLER, REBECCA SHEN DESIGN character designer KEXX SINGLETON character clean-up CALVIN SUGGS key layout designers MIKE MOON ALEXANDER MCCRE prop designers BRUCE BERKEY THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON LAYOUT layout supervisor YOSHIKO BARRY layout artists ALEX NICHOLAS, ABETH DE LA CRUZ, NICK PILL, WEYLEN TSENG, STEPHENE PORTAL, KEVIN WOTTON, STEPHEN GRANT, MAC MONKS, BRUCE PEDERSON background layout artists STEVE TRENBIRTH, MICHAEL BADMAN, NICOLE PAPAX, FRANK WESSING, MILANA BORKETT, DAVID SKINNER, SJ ZHENG animation and timing directors JOEY BANASKIEWICZ, DONOVAN COOK, KEVIN PETRILAK CHARACTER ANIMATION ROSIE SQUAREPANTS supervising animator BOB BAXTER senior animators SID AHEARNE, MANNY BANADOS, DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ROGER CLARKE animators LILY DELL, BERNARD DERRIMAN, MANUK CHANG, ANDREW BROOKS, DEBORAH CAMERON, WARWICK GILBERT, NOEL CLEARY ROSIE'S MOTHER / ROSIE'S FATHER supervising animator ANDREW COLLINS senior animators SIMON ASHTON, ROBERT MASON, MYKE SUTHERLAND, ADAM MURPHY animators STEVE GRANT, RYAN O'LOUGHLIN, KRISTINA REAY, KEVIN WOTTON, GIE SANTOS, PIETER LOMMERSE, MAC MONKS ROSIE'S SISTER / ROSIE'S BROTHER supervising animators LIANNE HUGHES, KEVIN PEATY senior animators KATHIE O'ROURKE, MIKE HOWIE, MORRIS LEE, RIZALDY VALENCIA animators KRISTINA REAY, DAMIEN SIMPER, DICK DUNN, WARWICK GILBERT, RANDY GLUSAC, MORRIS LEE, BRENDA SUTTON EFFECTS ANIMATION special effects supervisors ADAM PHILLIPS ALEXS STADERMANN special effects animators DARREN KEATING ROWEN HAMLYN-ASPDEN CGI ANIMATION cgi animators SEAN ASPINALL MATT JONES BACKGROUNDS background supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA assistant background supervisor PIERO SGRO background artists BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, VICENTE JUNGSTEDT, JAMES ZHENG digital background painter NATHAN LEE CLEAN-UP ANIMATION clean-up supervisor JANEY DUNN ROSIE SQUAREPANTS character lead JANEY DUNN senior clean-up artists NICOLE ZARUBIN, PETER EASTMENT clean-up artists TONY DAVIS, EDDIE CHOO, MICHAEL LESKE, AARON STANNARD, ANNA JUKIC ROSIE'S MOTHER / ROSIE'S FATHER character lead DARYL BROUGHAM senior clean-up artists SONNY ESQUILLON, DAVID HARRISON, BRIAN ESTANISLAO, RICHARD TREFRY clean-up artists MAX GUNNER, IDA WILSON, ZHIQIANG DING, SUK HEE PARK, ZARINA ORBON ROSIE'S SISTER / ROSIE'S BROTHER character lead JEANETTE IMER senior clean-up artists SUE TANNER, SARAH NEWALL clean-up artists KEVIN COMTY, SOPHIA RUO LIU, CONILLE MACARAYAN, MARILOU GOTOS INBETWEEN ANIMATION inbetween supervisor DEBBIE CRAMB ROSIE SQUAREPANTS inbetween lead TOM SCHYVENS senior inbetween artists DANIELLE LATTA, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY inbetween artists JASON TREVENEN, KRISTI CONNOLY, MICHELLE LINDER, NICK ASHBY, KELLY BERGSMA ROSIE'S MOTHER / ROSIE'S FATHER inbetween lead MICHAEL PATTINSON senior inbetween artists TIM COLLISON, DONNY PATTENDEN inbetween artists RICHARD PACE, AMANDA EARLE, SUNSHINE ADAMSON, AMY MEBBERSON, MARK GUTHRIE ROSIE'S SISTER / ROSIE'S BROTHER inbetween lead MICHAEL COMINO senior inbetween artists SILVIO ARLENGHI, JANET HAUNG inbetween artists KRIS GARDINER, RODD MILLICHAMP, MICHAEL WARD, KRISTINE COTTON DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital production supervisors SANDRA BENENATI BETH GOODWIN digital production assistant CHARLIE LUCE technical director HEATHER McCLENAHAN supervising color stylist TEALE REON WANG color stylists DENE ANN HEMING MICHELLE PALLARDO-ROBINSON DEBORAH BARNETT production manager, digital SIMON CRUSE PRODUCTION production supervisors JENNIE MONICA TODD POPP production manager DEBBY HINDMAN assistant production manager CHRIS CHASE production coorndiators CHARLIE DESROCHERS, MEGAN BROWN, JUNE TEDESCO, SAMI RANK production assistants DINA BUTEYN, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, DEREK IVERSEN, SHARRA GAGE, LINDA MOORE CASTING casting supervisor SARAH NOONAN casting coorndiator ALEX GORDON casting assistant JENNIE MONICA EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION supervising editor CHRISTOPHER HINK assistant editor MARK MERTHE post production director HEATHER ADAMS post production supervisor WENDI MCNEESE post production assistants MISHELLE SMITH MICHAEL PETAK track reading CAROL IVERSON FRED SALINAS JOE TRUEBA dialogue editing JAMES HEARN KERRY IVERSON additional voices JEFF BENNETT, TRESS MACNEILLE, APRIL WINCHELL, BILLY WEST SOUND post production sound supervisor and mixer TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ supervising sound effects editor TOM SYSLO sound editors ERIC FREEMAN DAISUKE SAWA GABRIEL ROSAS foley mixer BRAD BROCK foley artist MONETTE HOLDERER re-recording mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY MUSIC music arranged by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR music supervisors KIMBERLY OLIVER DOMINICK CERTO music editors NICOLAS CARR WILLIAM P. GRIGGS, M.P.S.E. orchestrations STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR J. ERIC SCHMIDT CAMERON PATRICK music preparation JOANNE KANE MUSIC SERVICES FRANK GRAHAM DAVID PRINCE music contributions LOVECAT MUSIC director of music administrator ERIC COLEMAN prints on EASTMAN KODAK FILM prints by TECHNICOLOR AND DELUXE DOLBY / DTS / SDDS MPAA / IATSE CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE FROM DREAMWORKS RECORDS "Rosie" and Rosie and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarty to actual persons or events in unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. animation production by CARAVAN PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY, LIMITED produced by CARAVAN PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION distributed by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION